With The Power of Butter - A Team Crafted FanFiction
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: SkyDoesMinecraft has fought the Squid Army for some time now, with the help of his girlfriend Dawn. But after an infiltration mission reveals that the squids are getting smarter, he realizes that he needs assistance. With the help of Dawn and the power of Butter, Sky searches for people who he think can help and create a team. But a lot can go wrong, when the squids are involved...
1. Prologue

**I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does. Now, there will be some people in this story who aren't from Team Crafted. So please don't leave me stupid reviews saying something like "He's not in Team Crafted! You have it all wrong!" Just to let you know. LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Prologue

The world of Minecraftia had always been a happy place. New discoveries were being made every day. Of course there were famous people. Those who are well known include a man how was once a human, but now runs the Enderman army, two people who are Hunger Games legends, a man known for his songs, and a guy who's a PVP legend. But there is one person in this gigantic world who knows a terrible truth.

Deep out in the ocean, a person was running through an underwater base. Alarms were blaring as he bolted, searching for the exit. A role of paper was held in his fist. As he turned a corner, two figures stepped out. One was a man with short black hair, green eyes, with a bright red shirt and jeans. The other was a woman, who had long light-brown hair, with light blue eyes. She was wearing a purple sweater with black leggings. They look completely human.

Except for the tentacles coming out of their backs. Squid hybrids.

The invader got into a fighting stance, eyes determined. Both hybrids ran towards the man, tentacles arched, ready to strike. The boy hybrid did a roundhouse kick at the invader's face. The invader ducked, and proceeded to attack the hybrid with a series of punches and kicks, most of them hitting. Suddenly, the girl hybrid jumped on the invaders back, tentacles wrapping around the invaders face. As the invader struggled, the boy hybrids walked up to him and smashed his fist into the invaders face. As the invader spat out blood, the boy invader rallied up for another attack.

That's when the sword came out. A shining yellow sword. Most thought the material was called gold, but the invader knew the real name. Butter.

The sight of the sword made the two hybrids reel back in horror. The invader swung the sword around, slicing the two hybrids in half. Looking at the two bodies, a sad sigh came from the invader's mouth.

"I'm sorry for that, but there was no other way" the invader said, and took off. As the invader continued searching for a way out, a voice rang through the base, sending a chill down the invader's back.

"Attention everyone, our worst enemy has entered the base. Stop this thief at all cost!" the voice said. The invader put on the jets, hearing doors bursting open behind him and shouts. The invader saw the exit and dove through it, taking a deep breath.

The invader knew what would be in the water, waiting. The sword was already out and ready as soon as the squids converge. The light from the sword blinded them, leaving an opening for the invader. Swimming hard, the invader headed for something above the water. The invader broke the surface, to see what the something was. A speedboat. Someone's hands reached out, as the squids closed in. The invader took it, was hauled on, and the speedboat took off. As it zoomed away, the two on the boat heard the roar of rage from the lead squid, who had quarrelled with the invader for so long.

The person who had helped the invader was a woman. She had short hair, with one side being blue and the other pink. She was wearing a lovely blue shirt, black pants, red gloves and shoes, a red and orange belt and a yellow necklace. She had one green eye, one blue and her skin was partly tanned. Her name was Dawnables or Dawn. She looked over at the invader.

"Did you get it?" she questioned. After a short silence, she asked million dollar question.

"What's wrong?"

The invader was revealed to be a man. His hair was light brown color and very short. His skin was a little less tanned then Dawn's, but fairly close to it. He was wearing a black and grey outfit, set so that he can move freely and easily. He had maroon colored shoes. An amulet rested on his chest, the ring made of butter with a purple gem in the center. Finally, his eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. His name was SkyDoesMinecraft or Sky for short. He turned to look at Dawn, and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she sensed his fear.

"I've stolen the plans for their super robot. They'll have to start from scratch. By I discovered something way worse" he said. Dawn looked puzzled.

"What...what did you see in there?" she asked, a little scared on what she would hear.

"The squids...they've been capturing people, turning them into squids hybrids, or adding human DNA to their own kind. I had to fight and kill two on the way out." Dawn gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"They've gotten smarter" she said slowly, un-able to take her eyes away from the man she loved.

"Yes, they have" Sky said.

"And I can no longer take them on by myself. If I do, they'll defeat me and take over the world. It's time I face the truth" he stated, looking back at the direction of the base.

"I'll need a team."

* * *

**Longest. Prologue. EVER! But it just didn't feel like a chapter, so there you go. Hope you enjoyed the beginning and I hope this turns into a fantastic story!**

**ThaRebelHunter**


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**So guys, setosocerer is not a member of Team Crafted anymore. This doesn't mean I won't put him in the story, because I happen to like Seto. It just wouldn't be a Minecraft story without Seto. Sorry Seto, and hope you get back on your feet.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

"Sky, for heaven sake, just take a moment to eat, drink, even BREATHE for heaven sake!" Dawn said, watching her fiancé. After the infiltration, Dawn and Sky had come back to their special base to pack up and leave. The walls and furniture were made of butter, and this was an important place to the two of them. But they knew they had to leave. Sky was rushing around, grabbing everything he could reach, and shoving it in his bag.

"Dawn, I've told you this before" Sky said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"If the squids are getting stronger and smarter, then they'll start tracking us. So we need to move and find help NOW!" Dawn sighed.

"I know, but there squids. Could they seriously follow our boat when it was speeding away so quickly?" Sky stopped and looked at her in a "Really?" look.

"You don't know them like I do. They have their ways. The lead squid used to find me all the time." He resumed his hurried packing. Dawn watched him for a bit, and then decided to go outside and wait. She stood in front of the base, and watched the sunset. It was very beautiful, almost as beautiful when she and Sky went on their first date. Almost.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind. She was whipped around and ended up face to face with a squid hybrid. It looked like a young man with a buzz-cut, brown eyes and pale skin. But what gave away that it was a squid hybrid was the armor it was wearing. Squid armor. Dawn leapt back, drawing her butter sword. To her surprise, the squid didn't reel back, but smirked evilly.

"Oh you two are so funny. You think we wouldn't have found a way to propel the effects of butter on us? You fools!" he laughed. Dawn thought for a second, and then looked down at the armor he was wearing. It was glittering. She knew right away, that it was enchanted. Neither the less, she got her sword ready.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Sky yelled from behind Dawn.

Sky came zooming out of the base and swung at the squid hybrids head. At that moment, five other hybrids jumped out from their hiding places. Dawn and Sky stood back to back as the hybrids circled them.

"Got a plan?" Dawn asked, swinging her sword at any hybrids that would come close. Sky thought furiously and said the first idea that came to his mind.

"Alright, you remember what I used to do in the Hunger Games we played together?" Sky said. Dawn looked at Sky as if he were crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered.

"Nope" Sky said simply, and did the thing Dawn knew him best for...he ran at the hybrids, sword swinging madly, yelling like a maniac. The hybrids jumped backwards in surprise, breaking their circle in the process, giving Sky and Dawn the opening they were looking for.

They both struck. Sky slid past two hybrids, stabbing one in the back. Another started for Sky, but was stopped by Dawn. The two dueled until Dawn was able to get a hold of one of the tentacles. She pulled the hybrid straight into her blade.

"You armor may repress the affects of butter, BUT IT DOESN'T STOP THEM!" Sky roared, cutting off two more hybrids in half. The last two hybrids both braced themselves as Dawn and Sky flew at them. The two pairs clashed, neither giving in. These two hybrids seemed to be the squids best fighters, as Sky and Dawn were starting to fall under their blows. Finally, the hybrids smashed the Butter swords to pieces, throwing Sky and Dawn backwards. They looked up in horror, as the hybrids raised their sword, preparing to stab. That's when help came.

Two enderman teleported behind the hybrids. The sound of them teleported made the hybrids turn and look into the faces of the endermen. One second the hybrids were staring at the endermen, the next they were thrown across the forest from the pissed off endermen. The endermen teleported to the hybrids, and ripped them apart, piece by piece. Dawn looked on in horror, but Sky just watched as if it were normal.

"Uh...Sky?" Dawn said slowly, her voice a bit shaky.

"Do you...know them?" Sky nodded.

"I've had a few run-ins with Enderman army. One time I did their leader a favor...mostly because he was my friend" Sky said, as the Enderman teleported in front of them. Dawn looked away, but Sky continued to stare straight into their eyes. Dawn waited for the Enderman to attack, but they never did.

"Thanks guys. I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me" Sky asked. Dawn looked from the Enderman, to Sky, and back again. She was completely lost on what was going on.

"Yesssss." One of the Enderman hissed.

"We heard that you needed help taking down an enemy or yoursssss. Our massster wants to talk to you." Dawn thought of what Sky had said.

"_One time I did their leader a favor...mostly because he was my friend"_ Dawn wondered what Sky's friend wanted to talk to Sky about.

"Alright, let's go" Sky said. He turned to Dawn.

"So...who's this friend of yours?" Dawn asked, as an Enderman grabbed her shoulder.

"You might know him" Sky said, as the other Enderman held Sky firmly. Right before they teleported, Sky said.

"His name was Deadlox"

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. But school is driving me crazy. Winter break is coming, so I'll update as much as I can.**


End file.
